delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pharaoh Vovin I
Pharaoh Vovin I, formal name: Vovin I of Akar and sometimes referred to as the Red Falcon of Tyris, is the king of the great Scarab Kingdom and one of the most brilliant military minds of the era. Born in the Great City of Akar, Vovin succeeded his father, Vizier Hazrad, to the throne at the age of seventeen. He has spent most of his ruling years on an unprecedented military conquest through southern and central Tyris, until by the age of twenty-five he had created one of the largest empires in the world. Not much is known of Vovin's childhood, but his early years were formative ones, shaping his mind and resolve for the life that lay ahead of him. Vovin was forced to watch the Kingdom nearly brought to ruin through his father's actions. During his youth, Vovin was tutored by the famed Besveni philosopher Roux until the age of sixteen. When he succeeded his father to the throne, after Hazrad was assassinated by the captain of his praetorian guard. Vovin inherited a fragmented kingdom and an inexperienced army. He was awarded the generalship of the Scarab Legion and promptly used his authority to launch a series of brutal military campaigns against the rebellious provinces and marched his army into the Aidian Republic. Vovin made his way through the Aidian Republic, clashing with Aida's forces and mercenaries. Along the way, he seized many shipyards from Aida and constructed the most powerful Scarab Fleet in the history of the kingdom. After Vovin's forces defeated the more experienced Aidian armies and forced Consul Gaius to flee the battle, Gaius was assassinated by a general who fled with him and Vovin seized control of the peninsula. At the age of nineteen Vovin married a Besveni woman named Rosaceae, the niece of his mentor Roux, who later bore him two sons and several daughters. Some sources state that Vovin was told by his mother that he was actually a son of the Scarab deity Rao, who'd made her just one of his many, many conquests. Vovin never lost a battle, one of the few military leaders of whom this can be said, despite typically being outnumbered. This is due to his use of terrain, cavalry tactics, bold strategy, and the fierce loyalty of his troops. Vovin used his Legions speed and maneuverability to great effect against larger but more disparate Aidian forces. Vovin also recognized the potential for disunity among his diverse army, which employed various languages and weapons. He overcame this by being personally involved in battle, =Appearance and Character= Physically, Vovin is not very imposing. Even by Scarab standards he is fairly short and lean built. His beard is scanty, and he stands out against his Scarab generals by going clean-shaven. Vovin has a thin face with thin eyebrows, one eye dark as the night and one blue as the sky, and a sharp nose. His hair is shoulder length, lustrous, and black. He wears a dark red silk cloak and a shirt armored with overlapping discs of bright copper. Some of Vovin's strongest personality traits formed in response to his parents. His mother had huge ambitions, and encouraged him to believe it was his destiny to conquer all of Tyris. His mothers influence instilled a sense of destiny in him, However, his father Hazrad was Vovin most immediate and influential role model, as the young Vovin watched him lose what little control he had over the remaining provinces. Vovin's relationship with his father forged a need to out-do him. Some believe that Vovin put the praetorian assassin up to it so that he would gain the throne before the Kingdom was lost to civil war. Vovin is a calculating, intelligent, politically astute, ruthless, and controlling man. He has dedicated his life and efforts into maintaining and expanding the prestige of the Scarab Kingdom, ensuring it is respected or at least feared. According to his teachers, among Vovin's traits were a violent temper and rash, impulsive nature, which undoubtedly contribute to some of his decisions. Although Vovin is stubborn and did not respond well to orders from his father, he is open to reasoned debate. He has a calmer side—perceptive, logical, and calculating. He has a great desire for knowledge, a love for philosophy, and is an avid reader. Vovin is an exceptional fighter, his speed and skill with both spear and sword are renowned. In battle, along with his brightly-polished shield, Vovin wields a long spear with a steel spearhead and spike. He chooses to wear lightly armored greaves, vambraces, gorget, spaulder and steel codpiece, in addition to supple leather and flowing red silks with a cloth-of-gold cape. He wears a helm without a visor and scales of gleaming copper over his byrnie. Vovin is known for his speed and maneuverability on the battlefield and was personally involved in every major battle during his conquest. =Quotes about Vovin I= "Virulent, dangerous, unfathomable. No man dare tread on him." - Roux, upon hearing of Vovin's conquest of Aida. "Nothing is impossible in his eyes. Our Kingdom shall span from the shores of the Ioman to the shipyards of Barsino before the end of his reign." -General Dro'kas "Vovin may seem like a harsh man, but he is as harsh as the world needs him to be." - Queen Rosaceae Category:GURPS